A Street Fighter Christmas
by Akita-Neru69
Summary: I'm not very good with summaries all i can say is that it's a Christmas Story involving Guile and Chun-Li


Disclaimer: Well, I am finally over the writer's block I have been having and now I am ready to put out my second story. Now I haven't seen any Guile and Chun-Li fics so I guess I'll have the honor of writing the first one, because I believe the only person who should be paired with Chun- Li is Guile and anyone who has seen Street Fighter II the movie will probably agree with me considering that the scene between the two at the end of the movie is pretty good evidence. While other's might pair Chun-Li up with Ryu I believe that Ryu should be paired up with Sakura. Well, I believe I have bored you enough with this useless information I'll just get on with the story now and I hope you enjoy it even though I think it sucks. Oh and one last thing just incase you didn't know I do not own Street Fighter so don't bother suing me because in my opinion suing a guy who only has about $5.00 to his name would be pretty stupid. Anyway on with the story.  
  
It was a cold snowy night in New York as Cpt. Guile was wondering around the streets late at night. The streets were brightly lit with all sorts of Christmas lights and decorations. It has been a couple of months since the incident with Vega attacking Chun-Li in her apartment and was almost killed, to say that it had scared Guile half to death would be an understatement, and when she had pretended to be dead he didn't know what to think. He was angry at her for doing that but he was also relieved that she wasn't actually dead, and ever since then he has kept a close eye on her ofcourse she had no idea he was doing this and he was glad because he didn't want her to think he was some kind of crazy person. Anyway what happened then is now in the past, the only problem he's facing now is that it's about a week before Christmas and he still hasn't been able to find anything he thinks is a good enough present for her. Sure he has seen some things here and there that looked good but they just weren't good enough, one of the reasons he has been so picky is because for some time now he has been secretly in love with her. He didn't know exactly when it was that he fell for her only that it happened sometime while they were chasing after Bison. Guile was just about to admit defeat yet again for the second week in a row when his eyes caught sight of something in a store window "that's perfect" Guile thought to himself as he made his way into the store to purchase the item. When he exited the store he was feeling pretty proud of himself knowing that Chun-Li was going to love it. Now the only thing left is to give it to her, and since he had been invited to her apartment for Christmas dinner he decided that then would be as good a time as any to give it to her. The rest of the week went by and now it's Christmas! While Guile was driving to the apartment complex where Chun-Li lived he was starting to feel a little nervous since he decided that tonight he was going to tell her how he felt and pray that she felt the same way about him. After he got to her apartment building he parked his car and started to make his way down the buildings hallway and finally came to a stop at her door and rang the bell. It was only about five or six seconds although it felt a lot longer then that before she finally answered the door, when she saw who it was Chun-Li gave Guile a big smile that made him forget to breathe for a moment and after recovering returned the smile. "Hey glad you could make it." "Sure I wouldn't miss it for the world kiddo." Chun- Li gave Guile a playful scowl pretending that she hated being called by that nickname he had given her. When he stepped inside and took off his jacket Chun-Li closed the door behind him. "Something sure smells delicious," he said. "It should be ready in about thirty more minutes just sit down and make yourself at home." When she returned from the kitchen she sat down next to him and decided to catch up on things from when they had last met until it was time to eat. Chun-Li was the first to get up and started bringing the food into the dining room, Guile then got up and helped bring in the rest of the food. After they each got there share of food grace was said and they began eating occasionally talking small talk and they would also occasionally catch the other looking at them and then quickly turn away when they knew they had been found out, that went on until they were both finished. "That was really good Chun-Li I don't think I can remember having food this good." Chun-Li blushed a light red at the compliment. "It wasn't really that good." "Yes, it was excellent." "Well thank you that means a lot to me." "Your welcome." For the remainder of the night they both watched some movies which were aired every year during Christmas. It was around 11:30 when Guile got up and said that it was about time he got back to base, but not before he gave her the present he bought for her. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "Open it and find out," he replied. When Chun-Li opened up the box she gasped at what she found, inside was a gold necklace with a golden dragon at the end of the chain its eyes were made out of blood red rubies. "Oh Guile it's beautiful I have been trying to get this for a while thank you so much," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Great I just knew that you would like it." "I love it, oh I almost forgot here is your present," she said as she handed his gift to him. When he opened it he was surprised to see a G. I. Joe action figure inside. (A.N. Okay I know that was a little lame but give me a damn break it was the first thing that came to me.) "I know that you like to collect these so I thought I would help you out a bit." Guile thanked her for the gift and grabbed both of her hands in his and started to speak. "Chun-Li there is something I need to tell you." "What is it?" she asked. "Well it was when we were after Bison I'm not sure when exactly but during that time something happened that I didn't expect and that was falling in love with you." Chun-Li gasped with a shocked expression on her face and tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry I'll go now," Guile said. But before he could make it to the door Chun-Li yelled "WAIT!" As Guile turned around Chun-Li threw herself at him accidentally causing knocking the both of them onto the floor. "No, don't go I love you too," she said with tears of joy running freely down her face. "Really? he asked. Chun-Li nodded. "With all of my being." Satisfied with her reply Guile leaned in forward to press his lips against Chun-Li's in a deep and passionate kiss which she happily accepted with all of her heart. Soon they broke apart for air. While they were catching their breathe both of them just laid on the floor with Chun-Li resting her head on Guile's chest. "Well I should get going." Upon hearing that she tightened her grip on him. "No, please stay with me tonight I don't want to leave your arms." If that is what you want then what kind of man would I be if I denied you that request, but I think we should find a more comfortable place to sleep other then the floor." Chun-Li gave a small chuckle. "Yes, I believe you are right about that." With that said Chun-Li led Guile into her room were they both slept peacefully in eachother's arms.  
  
Christmas Day 2 Years Later  
  
We find Chun-Li patiently waiting for Guile and soon hears the door opening and quickly gets up and rushes to the door to greet her husband. When Guile steps through the door he is almost tackled out of his boots by his wife. "What's the matter you seem to be really excited about something?" "I'm sorry darling it's just that I've been waiting all day for you to get back so I could say that I have a very special Christmas present for you." "Well what is it already honey don't keep me waiting." "Well I believe we are going to have to find a bigger place on base." "Why is that?" Chun-Li grabbed Guile's hands in hers and said, "I am pregnant." "You are?" Chun-Li nodded her head and gave him a big and very happy smile. Guile was so happy that he scooped her up in his arms and started spinning her around until they were both dizzy, and around 8 months later the happy family was blessed with a beautiful healthy baby girl that they named Yuri. The End.  
  
So my second story is now complete and even though I think it sucks let me know what you think in your reviews. Flames are welcome but if you do flame me please don't be too harsh because I am still pretty new at writing fanfiction. Also to the people who reviewed my last story I hope you enjoyed reading this one and know that I am still working on your requests you gave me. Well thanks again for reading and also this story is dedicated to Karissa, and my new friend Megan Russel because ever since I started talking with them they have been two of the best friends I could ever ask for and I want them to know that, thank you so much, the both of you. 


End file.
